


【天陸】裝睡的人叫不醒

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 九条天想，這好像是他第一次從這樣的角度凝視七瀨陸。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 3





	【天陸】裝睡的人叫不醒

*一樣是膝枕，但這次是天躺陸的大腿  
*大概不怎麼符合人體工學，我沒試過，不清楚  
*同居交往設定

黑咖啡的香氣繚繞室內，休息日的午後，同戀人並肩坐在沙發上的七瀨陸在聽見細微的嘆息聲後偏過頭去，恰巧瞧見對方摘下眼鏡，有些疲倦地揉著眉心的畫面。

「天にぃ，你累了嗎？」暫且闔上手裡的台本，擔憂的心緒在陸的詢問中清晰可聞。從小到大，他的天にぃ向來鮮少將自己的疲憊與脆弱顯露出來，即便他曾為此多次抗議，可對方總說不想讓自己操心，示弱的次數寥寥可數。

「嗯，或許有點吧。」將手中那一沓紙張擱到矮桌上，天闔上雙眼，將自己的腦袋輕輕靠向陸的肩膀，語氣透著一絲倦意，「大概是這幾天工作忙，睡得比較少，頭有點疼。」許是怕戀人擔心，他很快又補了句：「別擔心，休息一下就沒事了。你看，我這不就在充電嗎？」說著，他蹭了蹭陸的脖頸。

「天にぃ要好好休息啦。」陸一面埋怨，一面把玩著天的手指。他的心裡有一絲被撒嬌的喜悅，但更多的是對戀人的心疼。捏了捏纖細的指尖，他故意模仿起對方說話的樣子：「身為專業的偶像，讓身體保持在最佳狀態是很重要的！」

「⋯⋯陸，你是在模仿我嗎？」天挑眉。

「嘿嘿，像嗎？」

天沒有回話，方才任由對方擺弄的左手奪回了主導權，與陸的右手十指緊扣。片刻後，才緩緩開口：「剛才那句話，原封不動還給你。」

「本來就是天にぃ說的話啊。」陸笑道，想起本來對話的主題，隨即又一臉正色，「總之，今晚天にぃ要早點休息！就算是用拖的，我也會把天にぃ拖上床！」說完，他彎舉起手。

甜蜜的滋味充斥於心，天噙著笑應了聲：「嗯，聽你的。」

「啊，說起來——」靈機一動，陸抽出手，雙手拍了拍自己的大腿，看起來很是興奮，「我來幫天にぃ按摩一下吧！」

「按摩？」

「嗯！」陸點頭，笑著解釋：「之前在宿舍，大和さん宿醉啊、壯五さん工作太累啊，只要是有人頭疼的話，三月都會替大家按摩的。」

「誒？和泉三月還有這樣的技能啊？」天有些訝異，但那名和泉家的兄長畢竟多才多藝，「好像也不是很意外就是了。」

「三月真的很厲害喔！」陸得意地炫耀著自己的隊友，「我也給三月按過，真的很舒服！」

聽聞此，天皺起眉頭，冷聲質問：「你說你給他按過？陸，意思是你頭疼嗎？為什麼？什麼時候的事？」

連環炮般的質問讓陸慌忙擺手澄清：「不、不是啦！我沒有頭疼！只是看大家被按得很舒服的樣子，就拜託三月也幫我按一下⋯⋯」他的聲音小了下去，食指對著食指，一臉心虛。見對方仍有些不放心、開口打算說些什麼的樣子，遂搶先發話：「總、總之！因為很舒服，所以我拜託三月教我怎麼按摩！想說要是天にぃ有需要的話就可以⋯⋯唔，反正，天にぃ快點躺下來啦！」陸噘起嘴，再次拍了拍自己的大腿。見天仍舊皺著眉頭、沒有動作，偏頭思索了幾秒，才恍然大悟般地問：「啊，還是天にぃ不想直接躺大腿？也是⋯⋯男生的腿躺起來應該不怎麼舒服，那我拿一下枕——」說著，他正打算伸手取來抱枕，大腿便感受到了重量。

「不用抱枕，陸的大腿就夠了。」仰躺在沙發上，天直勾勾地望向陸的雙眼，「那麼，就麻煩陸啦。」語畢，他微微一笑。

過分直率的話語令陸有些心跳加速，「唔⋯⋯嗯。」雖然是自己的提議，可他還是深呼吸了幾次，平復了下自己的心情，這才將雙手緩緩移向了戀人的頭部，照著記憶中三月的教學按摩了起來。

「話說回來，陸你⋯⋯給和泉三月按摩時，也是躺在他的腿上嗎？」本來隨著按摩而逐漸舒展的眉心又皺了起來，天閉著雙眼，問出了從剛才就一直有些在意的問題。

「怎麼可能呢？」陸噗哧一笑，「這是只有一織才能享有的特權啦——雖然上次碰巧被我看見時，他看起來很生氣的樣子，是害羞了吧？一織也真是可愛呢——唔，總之，除了一織之外，都是坐在沙發上，由三月站在沙發後幫我們按摩的。」

「是嗎？」聽聞此，天的嘴角不自覺地微微上揚。

「不過，天にぃ⋯⋯」

「怎麼了？陸。」

「你真的不需要墊個枕頭嗎？」

「不需要。」天睜開雙眼，語帶不解：「為什麼這麼問？」

「因為大和さん之前躺的時候說男生的大腿躺起來硬邦邦的，不舒服⋯⋯」陸乾笑著撓了撓臉頰，「雖然能給天にぃ膝枕很開心，但要是天にぃ躺得不舒服的話——」

「大和さん？二階堂大和？」陸話還沒說完，天便敏銳地抓住了關鍵字，追問道：「陸，你給那傢伙膝枕過？」

「誒？嗯，是有這麼一回事。」陸愣愣地點頭，「之前合宿的時候玩國王遊戲，恰好抽到了被指定給大和さん膝枕的號碼。」回想起當初一行人玩樂的情形，陸忍不住懷念地笑了起來，「好懷念啊！下次天にぃ跟八乙女さん、十さん也一起玩吧！還要找上Re:vale的前輩們，人多一點一定更有趣！」

「誒？這樣啊。」天笑著應聲。在陸繼續給他講述合宿那時發生的各種趣事時，無法克制地在腦袋中思索著，下次見面究竟該如何問候二階堂大和，以及自己到底是該針對陸給他膝枕，還是他竟然敢嫌棄陸的大腿這件事興師問罪。

*

九条天想，這好像是他第一次從這樣的角度凝視七瀨陸。

矮桌上，失去溫度的黑咖啡不再香氣氤氳、幾近見底。他緩緩睜開雙眸，沒有立馬起身的打算，只是靜靜地端詳著戀人的容顏，久違而奢侈地任由時光於時鐘的刻度間滴答流逝。

陸的按摩十分有用，遊走的指尖力道適中，沒多久便令他的頭痛緩解了不少。心想著下次見到和泉三月或許也該向他討教一番，天正打算坐起身來，便又被陸給按了回去，雙手附在他的眼睛上，說：「天にぃ再躺著、閉著眼睛休息一下嘛！就算是小睡片刻也沒有問題喔！」

誠懇的語氣讓天在沈吟片刻後，再次將頭部的重量放回了陸的大腿上。「謝謝你，陸。」他決定閉目養神個五分鐘，如此既不會辜負戀人的心意，對陸也不會造成太大的負擔。

滿意地看著自家戀人閉上了雙眼，陸重新拾起方才被自己闔上、擱到一旁的台本——顧及天還躺在右側大腿，他拿著書的左手也偏向左側。戴上方才暫時取下的、閱讀用的眼鏡，他專心致志地投入了自己初次擔任要角演出的電影台本，甚至沒能察覺到流逝的時間，以及戀人隨之而來的視線。

陸沉默的臉龐在暖黃的燈光下模糊了界線。天凝睇著自家戀人，回想起不知聽何人說過，膝枕的視角只看得到毫無遮擋的鼻孔與雙下巴，遠不如想像中美好。曾經他對這番話將信將疑，而如今他能肯定那樣的描述只是源於對方的特殊經驗——

畢竟，看看他的陸，無論是哪個角度，不都是那樣無死角的可愛嗎？

不自覺勾起嘴角，天的心底突然湧起了想要親吻陸的衝動，於是他順著內心的渴望，抬起手來拉住陸的領口，一個使力，將毫無防備的陸帶向自己，微微仰頭，吻上了他的唇。

陸詫異地瞪大雙眸，霎時間忘了如何呼吸，只能愣怔地眨著眼，任由戀人恣意掠奪雙唇。直到天放開了他，還一臉饜足地用指尖抹了下下唇，他才終於找回呼吸，紅著張臉、結結巴巴地開口：「天にぃ原、原來是裝睡嗎？！」

天閉上雙眼，嘴角仍有一絲無法隱去笑意，悠悠地說：「沒有喔，已經睡著了。」

「唔，明明就在裝睡⋯⋯」意識到自己被戀人給作弄的陸鼓起雙頰，恨不得把明顯正在憋笑的戀人給推下沙發，可總歸是捨不得，只能不甘心地皺著張臉，「哼，天にぃ欺負人！」說完，他忿忿地捧起台本、舉在臉前，硬是將自己紅咚咚的臉龐藏在書頁後頭。

天偷偷睜開眼睛，見陸把台本舉得老高，怕是雙眼都要貼到書頁上了，還是沒能忍住地開口提醒：「⋯⋯陸，書拿那麼近看會近視的。」

悶悶的聲音幾秒後才從書本後傳來：「⋯⋯天にぃ不是睡著了嗎？怎麼還看得到？」

「⋯⋯」頓時不知該怎麼回應的天望著仍舊沒有遠離陸眼睛半公分的台本，末了，抬起手來，將陸捧著書本的手往下拉到適宜的閱讀距離，接著，散發出一股落寞的氛圍，身子轉了九十度，一改本來仰躺的姿勢，用看不見陸的角度側過身去。

不親就不親、不看就不看，陸的眼睛比什麼都來得重要。

戀人那般可憐兮兮的模樣令陸有些於心不忍，畢竟他本來就不排斥、甚至是無比喜歡戀人的吻，他只不過是對於自己總被作弄這件事感到有些不甘心而已。

終於還是軟下心來，陸伸出手指戳了戳天的肩膀。

「⋯⋯天にぃ，睡著了嗎？」

大腿上枕著的那人身子明顯於指尖碰觸到時僵了一下，「⋯⋯嗯，睡著了喔。」

「誒？這樣啊？」忍俊不禁，陸覺得心中本來被戲弄的那一絲不甘在見著戀人這般可愛的反應後都已經煙消雲散。裝睡的人叫不醒，他偏頭思索了幾秒，最終撩起左側較長的那一綹髮絲，笑著俯下身去，於天的頰畔落下了蜻蜓點水般的吻。

禮尚往來嘛。

「那麼祝你好夢，天にぃ。」

End

最近的腦洞幾乎都只是源自於一個畫面或一個動作，可我不會畫畫，只能用拙劣的文筆以短篇的方式呈現orz  
像這一篇就只是看到soma躺在賢章大腿的照片於是爽歪歪地嗑了頓97代餐  
這陣子也意識到自己很習慣寫他們倆親嘴，我自己是很喜歡這種油膩又少女心的東西，可如果大家看到無趣或覺得膩就⋯⋯我也沒辦法，小的不才請多見諒TT  
但要是大家不嫌棄、願意當作吃點小點心塞塞牙縫就好啦（比心

話說膝枕什麼的感覺也該來掏個耳朵  
因為覺得癢或各種感覺而發出神奇的聲音或蜷曲腳趾什麼的感覺就很讚  
淚眼汪汪地問「還沒好嗎」也很戳我（捂心

還有把比較長的那撮頭髮撩起來這個動作  
不管是文裡那種情況或是哩哭幫天尼咬  
都直接戳中我的癖好唉喲喂


End file.
